The use of susceptors in food packaging for microwavable food items is well known to those in the art. The susceptor is operative for converting microwave energy into thermal energy (i.e., heat), which then can be transferred to an adjacent food item. As a result, the heating, browning, and/or crisping of the food item can be enhanced. With a conventional plain susceptor film, there is a random flow of current under microwave energy radiation. The magnitude of the current flow depends on the surface resistance of the susceptor, which is related to the random distribution of fine metallic spots and the E-field strength applied to the sheet. If the magnitude of the current is high enough, or a susceptor is used in a package without a uniform food load, the susceptor film may overheat at one or more regions and cause crazing or shrinking of the susceptor film. As a result, the ability of the susceptor to generate heat is diminished. Thus, there is a need for a microwave energy interactive structure that enhances heating, browning, and/or crisping of an adjacent food item while being resistant to burning, crazing, and scorching.